


24. just because

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the <i>thanks for making out with me, having sex then cuddling and no leave running first thing in the morning</i>  omelet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24. just because

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the [ 100 ways to say I love you](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), I felt I had to do this, so I did it. This first one is short but there are longer ones and even arcs to this (why I'm doing this to myself, i s2g). Also, I based this on brocegreene's [ post](http://brocegreene.tumblr.com/post/129138473884/holy-fuck-open-haus-30) bc why not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ♥

When Adam woke up, he knew this wasn’t his bed.

Yet, he didn’t panic because he knew it was Sean’s.

(Probably it was the smell in the pillows and the sheets or the memories of last night flowing back to his mind, reminding him about the warm mouth and the cold fingers moving over his skin.)

He sat down on the bed and stretched out of the bed so he could pick up his pants without having to get up. Adam searched for his phone and noticed the few drunken texts the guys sent him last night but he didn’t read them all, it was too early for that. He got up and put his boxers on, along with one of Sean’s hoodies he had lying around.

He found Sean in the kitchen, looking sleepily at the pan that was in front of him. “Hey,” Adam said after a while, smiling. Sean jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Adam but he smiled back, replying with his own _hey_. “So, are you making your mean omelet?”

Sean giggled quietly before shrugging. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t have to,” Adam said, leaning on the counter, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I wanted to.”

“Why?” And Sean could have answered that it was because of last night, for beings so nice, he could answer that this was the _thanks for making out with me, having sex then cuddling and no leave running first thing in the morning_ omelet. Sean just shrugged once more before taking the plate sitting in the counter, put the omelet there, took a fork and then handed it to Adam.

“Just because,” Sean replied, a faint pink tint on his checks. “Eat it, it would be pretty good.”

“So confident” and with that Adam took the plate but, before he went to the table, he gave Sean a quick peck. “Let’s see how you did with this.”

Sean wouldn’t have any problem making Adam breakfast every single morning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [in tumblr!](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
